


Bitten

by exalteddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteddean/pseuds/exalteddean
Summary: Dean and Cas grew up next door neighbors and they’ve been best friends their whole lives. Cas’ mother Naomi, heavily and vocally disappointed in her son’s omega designation, sells him to some mystery alpha. When she tells him to pack and shower because his new alpha would be there to pick him up in an hour, Cas climbs out his bedroom window and runs to the Winchesters’ house next door. The Winchesters obviously become more and more shocked and upset the more words they’re able to parcel together from Castiel’s uncontrollable sobbing, but what can anyone do?





	Bitten

Dean jumped at the sound of the tapping on his window. He tossed his half-eaten slice of leftover pizza back into the box on his bed and muted the old slasher flick he’d been watching when he saw Cas’ tear-streaked face. Quickly, he went to the window and opened it, beckoning Cas to come in from the cold.

 “Cas, what the hell, man?” Dean snapped the window closed and took Cas by the shoulders, searching his face. It was rare to see his best friend so upset. Despite his omega nature, he was much more prone to solving problems calmly and rationally. In fact, he was the one usually responsible for pulling Dean back down to Earth when he overreacted. When they were kids, they’d thought that they would both present as betas, and they’d delighted in the idea that smells and hormones and all that nonsense the grown-ups talked about wouldn’t get in the way of their friendship. Of course they’d been half right; Dean might have popped a knot at fourteen and Castiel’s first heat arrived not long after, but they certainly didn’t start pulling away from each other after that. If anything they spent more time together, taking comfort in each other, and refusing to date other people in the three years since then. Dean had always told himself it was probably because they knew they would need to work even harder to keep their friendship going now that their presentations would lead them on different paths. Probably.

 Castiel struggled to find his voice, giving up and pulling Dean closer to cry into his neck.

 Bewildered, Dean rubbed his hand up and down Castiel’s back, trying to keep his scent calm for him. “Cas, I want to help you, but I’m going to need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

 “She…she…” He took in a deep breath and tried again, “My mom—she said my alpha would be here in an hour. She sold me off, Dean.” Cas choked out the last words and started crying harder, refusing to let go of Dean’s shirt.

  Dean’s heart dropped into his stomach. He pressed Cas tightly against himself, unable to wrap his head around the idea of Castiel being taken away from him.

 In a fit of desperation, he started yelling. “Dad! Mom! Come here!”

 At his panicked tone, John and Mary rushed into the room, Mary still holding a wooden spoon coated in spaghetti sauce.  

 Immediately, Dean pleaded for help. “Cas just found out Naomi sold him off to some alpha. She  _sold him_ , Dad! I’m not gonna let them take him—that’s…she can’t do that, right?”

 John and Mary exchanged a worried look, and Dean’s desperation deepened.

 “She  _can’t_ , right, Dad?”

 John clasped a hand on Castiel’s shoulder where he was still sniffling into Dean’s neck, before stepping back towards the door.

 “We’re going to do our best to reason with her. I’ll go over there now and speak to Naomi,” John said forcefully. “Castiel is still a minor, and I don’t think she’s technically doing anything illegal—”

 “Not unless he gets emancipated,” Sam murmured from his position in the doorway. Mary handed him the spoon and took the box of tissues he’d brought in, pulling several out and bringing them to Cas.

 John nodded before turning back to Castiel and Dean. “When did she say this would happen?”

 Dean took the tissues from his mother and wiped at Castiel’s face when he looked up. “She told me to shower and pack because m-my new alpha would be here in an hour. I don’t know how many minutes it’s been since then.”

 With a soft gasp, Dean clutched Cas to himself even closer, and John’s jaw tightened. Mary started rubbing Castiel’s arm and doing her best to reassure him that they’d do whatever it took to help him out of this situation. John turned abruptly and stormed out of the room, his boots thudding heavily against the hardwood floors until he reached the front door. While Cas turned to Mary and Sam started reading claiming laws out loud from his phone, Dean watched his father through the window as he stomped over to the Novak house next door.

Dean silently prayed, whether there was anyone listening or not, that the righteous look of fury on John’s face right now would be enough to scare Naomi into changing her mind. He couldn’t lose Cas. Not to some random fucking alpha who could take him anywhere. He just couldn’t.

 As John banged harshly against her door, a shiny black BMW pulled up to the curb. Dean must have made some sort of sound because suddenly Mary glanced out the window too, and then she pushed Cas to Dean with a whispered  _hold onto him_ , and darted out of the house, Sam close on her heels.

 Cas pulled back and looked up at Dean, eyes wide. “Dean, I think…I think I’m going to have to run away.”

 Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ waist, shaking his head. It wasn’t feasible. Castiel had no other family to run to, nobody to take him in. He’d end up on the street or taken by some other random alpha, which definitely wouldn’t be any better than his current situation. All at once, the idea came to him. As it was, they had no legal standing here, but there was one thing that would protect Cas from any other alpha. One thing that would make him completely unavailable to anyone else, including Naomi.

 “Cas...you gotta know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to help you, right? To protect you?”

 Castiel nodded slowly, brow furrowing.

 “And we’ll…” Dean swallowed hard, and continued, “I know we’ll always be best friends, you know? All I care about is us being together and—and happy.”

 Still staring intently at Dean, Cas tilted his head in confusion.

 “Just—come here. Please.” Dean pulled Cas out of his room, through the front door, and to the Winchesters’ front porch, where they could see some mystery man opening his car door, Naomi opening her front door with a look of satisfaction and then confusion when she encountered John, and Mary and Sam halfway across the yard, hurrying to catch up to them in time.

He stopped and turned Cas around so that his back was to everyone else; all he needed to focus on right now was Dean.

 Dean leaned in close and whispered, “I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you,” before latching his teeth onto Castiel’s neck and biting down hard.

 Castiel gasped and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, simultaneously pulling him closer and holding himself upright as the mating bond took effect. As soon as Dean pulled back, a determined but hopeful look on his face, Cas grinned at him and launched himself forward to kiss his new mate for the first time. Murmurs of  _Dean_  and  _Cas_  and  _I love you so fucking much_  were passed back and forth between kisses. Shocked gasps might have been happening behind them, but they went ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm exalteddean on tumblr as well! Talk to me about Destiel AUs!


End file.
